System Guidelines
One thing I see a lot are noobs going around and spamming attack in battles and other things, so this guideline are tips, tricks, and rules for battling. Battling itself You can battle other characters at some designated battle sites. You can challenge players by talk page. If they accept, the area where you will throw down will be converted into a battle history, keeping track of all moves and altering power level and health according to how the battle turns out. A sample is provided below. So you can see a sample of fighting right there. Now the fighting process is quite tricky to understand. Every race should have at least 5 techniques to train for and use in battle that you can see in the shop. When you attack the other character it is pretty much chance. So let's say character 1 attacks character 2 with an energy wave and has 13 speed and 9 damage. So your speed is 13 and #2's is 8, you have the advantage. The two speeds are then added togeather, in this case equalling 21. After figuring that out, you use a randomizer, such as the True Random Number Generator on the main page of this link and randomize it the number of times you attacked. If the speed lands below your actual speed, then your attack will hit. However, if it lands above your speed, the attack you lanch misses. In the area of damage, we move over to #2, he has 12 damage, he attacks with a energy wave and it hits, hallelujah for you/ Now you have to calculate how much damage it cause. Damage is very simple to calculate, simply follow the guide below to determine how much damage you do. *Punch/Kick: Multiply your Damage stat by 10. *Normal Gun: Multiply your Damage stat by 11. *Normal Sword: Multiply your Damage stat by 15. *Ki Blast/Energy Ball/Energy Wave: Multiply your Damage stat by 15. *3rd Tier Blasts: Multiply your Damage stat by 25. *4th Tier Blasts: Multiply yourDamage stat by 50. *Signature Attacks: Multiply your Damage stat by 100. *Ultimate Attacks: Multiply your Damage stat by 200. Power level is the amount of Ki based attacks you can dish out to your opponent in a fight. If you run out of power, you cannot use any more Ki attacks in the duration of that round. Below are the power level consumptions for all the attacks *1st Tier Attacks (Ki Blasts): 100 PL *2nd Tier Attacks (Solar Flare, Afterimage): 1,000 PL *3rd Tier Attacks (Attacks that require 100 hours of training or less): 10,000 PL *4th Tier Attacks (Attacks that require more than 100 hours of training): 100,000 PL *Signature Attacks: 1,000,000 *Ultimate Attacks: 10,000,000 The amount of XP you earn when winning a fight is determined on how much health you retracted from your opponent during battle divided by 2. if you killed him, you get the amount of XP points that he used to have in health divided by 2. Mathemetism is key! Battle Fatigue This mechanic is greatly different than fatigue you recieve by going over the rush count. First, each character has 500 base fatigue points in their fatigue meter (can be increased through items), this decreases with any move you make, according to the following chart. (Note: You still take fatigue during your turn, even if the attack you use gets dodged) #Normal punch/kick: +1 fatigue #Sword/gun: +3 fatigue #Energy blast/ball/wave: +5 fatigue #Training school related attack: +10 fatigue #Magic: +10 fatigue per level #3rd tier shop attack: +25 fatigue #Base transformations: +25 fatigue #4th tier shop attack: +50 fatigue #Signature attack: +100 fatigue #Ultimate attack: +250 fatigue When your fatigue meter is full, you will be knocked out of any current transformation you are in, and will either have the choice to have your next turn skipped, or have your speed reduced to zero for your enemy's next turn. After this, your fatigue meter increases by 20% each turn for the next five turns. Energy stealing androids also rob 1 fatigue from their enemy for each attack they dodge. You may not leave a battle when your fatigue meter runs out, and any battle rules that have been applied to the battle below are eliminated. If you are suffering fatigue in any of it's two forms as listed above, you can be killed by the opposing character. Beam Struggles Beam struggles occur when two beams meet eachother in a clash. A beam struggle starts as a boss battle event, or when a character uses a struggleable attack as the last attack during their turn. A strugglable attack includes energy wave, ball, and explosive attacks. Some unclashable attacks are Death Beam, Destructo Disk, and Darkness Sword Attack, to name a few. Once a beam struggle starts, it's a battle of fatigue. You may use up as much of your energy (fatigue) as you want in your beam over the span of three turns. At the end of the three turns, whoever has put more of their fatigue into the beam, wins the clash, and the loser takes the damage from both of the beams. Using more powerful beams can overpower less powerful once. 4th tier clashable attacks give you 25 bonus fatigue while launching. Signatures give 50 bonus fatigue, and ultimates 100. This is reserved for Mini Bosses, Bosses, and events of that manner. Tips and Tricks *Remember to always know who you're fighting before a challenge, otherwise it could turn up very nasty! *Signature and Ultimate attacks can have special properties, and shop attacks can also deal a nice number, be freash while fighting! *Make sure you have a balanced setup of speed and damage, speed helps dodge and helps hit, and damage makes the hits hard! *Fusion can make you stronger! *You can always transform during battle, as long as you have that transformation learned, and you have the power level. Rules for Battle # Unless given permission by an of the admin's on the wiki, no normal user is allowed to run or calculate a battle. If this is done, all xp gained during the battle will be invalid. # An admin will flip a coin in order to decide who goes first in a battle. This rule does not apply if the same user controls both characters in battle or if battle conditions are set (See rule 4). # Characters are are not allowed to use any kind of ultimate/signatures their first turn. # To avoid accidental death, users are allowed to set special battle conditions to how a match is won. These conditions MUST be stated above the battle stats and battle itself ## Whoever loses ____ health, loses. ## Defeat/Kill _______! ## Survive a(n) ____ number of turns. # If rule 4 is not added in battle, and a characters health drops to zero, they will die. If it is added, and a character's health drops to zero, they are left with 50 health, and the battle ends instantly. # For you to barrage an attack, it must have been done in the series. This rule goes for swords, punches/kicks, guns, and Ki Blast/Energy Ball/Energy Wave. # You may only fire 5 Tier 3 and 5 Tier 4 attacks per turn. You can not go past this limit # Everyone starts out with a rush count of 20. If you are to go over this count, you with lose 1/10th of your speed for every punch over until next turn. Example, someone punches 25 times will lose 1/10 of their speed until their next turn. # Your character WILL be removed from battle after 2 days have passed by an administrator if... ## If it is any kind of boss battle(Normal boss, Mini-boss, or saga boss) or an event. ## Your character will also be removed from battle if you are purposely choosing not to edit. You will be asked by an admin to speed up or move faster with your editing. If you have an reasonable excuse, the time limit will be extended. # For your transformations to count, you must state them in your post on your turn. This goes for stacked transformations as well. Example, Mr so and so transformed from demon trainee, demon commander, and overlord. # For two characters to fuse in battle, each user must tell in their post that they preform the fusion dance/put on the potara earring. If one does not do this, than the fusion will not be counted. # Weapons (Swords, Guns, etc...) can only be given to other people on the wielders turn. Once another character has possession of a weapon, they must state that they give the weapon back to the owner on their turn. # Rules will be added depending on if admins see fit to do so. So look over the rules every now and then to be sure that things stay the same. Category:Guidelines Category:Dragon Ball Z Role-Playing Wiki